Fan:Crimson Blaze Army
(NOTE: Not all of the Digimon and/or people on this list have been added to the wiki yet. This list is also subject to change. Hang in there!) |intentions = To collect the magical forces known as the , and use them to defeat and his Eternity Army, as well as any evil he may serve. |appearance = Digimon: Crimson Blaze |founder = Mori Kasumi Hiro Kou }} A Digimon Army led by the General Tobias Ryder and his partner Kaomon that fights for the freedom of the Digital World. Tobias was originally from the present, but was brought to the future by Ygg as she selected him as the Digimon Champion, destined to fight the mysterious evil Digimon known as Timemon. His best friend, Kou, and new acquaintance, Kasumi, were brought along by accident. The Crimson Blaze Army has no preference when it comes to recruitment, but it mostly consist of dragon, machine, and warrior Digimon with a few exceptions. The symbol of the Crimson Blaze Army is a flame spiral in the shape of a dragon in the foreground, with a symbol reminiscent of a rising sun in the background. Humans: * (He is American, therefore the first name comes first.) * Mori Kasumi (Kasumi Mori first-then-last.) * Hiro Kou (Kou Hiro first-then-last.) Digimon: ' '''Evolved forms (Digivolved forms) of Digimon not included in initial list, because evolved Digimon are the same individuals. See the "Evolution List for Evolved forms. * ' ' * ' ' * ' ' * ' ' * 'Angewomon' * 'Rize Greymon' * 'Nanomon ' ('Datamon) * '''Lunamon * Firamon * Z'd Garurumon (Zeed Garurumon) * Commandramons (7 of them) * Sealsdramon * Megalo Growmon (Yellow) (WarGrowlmon (Yellow)) * PawnChessmons (Black) (5 of them) * QueenChessmon * Lord Knightmon ''' (Crusadermon) * '''Clavis Angemon * Locomon * Nautilusmon * Death Meramon * Blue Meramons '(2 of them) * 'Meramons (2 of them) * Pegasusmon * Ogremon * Fugamon * Hyogamon Sky Guard: A group of Digimon that battle the forces of Timemon by taking them on in aerial dog fights. They travel in a Blimpmon. After joining the Crimson Blaze Army, they assist in travel. * Captain Hookmon * Footmon * Bearmon * Buraimon * Darcmon * Solarmons (3 of them) * Hagurumons (6 of them) * Blimpmon Xros Heart Representatives: These Digimon joined Crimson Blaze by the request of Shoutmon, the Digimon King, to assist the Army in their endeavors, while the other Xros Heart Members search for a way to protect the world on their own. Divide and conquer! * - Originally Beelzebumon (2010 anime), he was the victim of a spell by Barbamon, a subordinate of Timemon, that transformed him into his more demonic counterpart, Beelzebumon L. However, upon acquiring a holy ring from Charitymon'through her "''Make a wish" power, he became Beelzebumon H. He is able to summon the motorcycle, Behemoth, in this form. * '''Mervamon * Knightmon * PawnChessmons (White) (8 of them) Evolution List: ---> represents "Chaos Evolution" unless otherwise stated. * Kaomon---> ---> * Kaomon ---> ---> * Kaomon (Chaos Warp Evolution) --->' ' (Ascension Evolution) ---> Galaxy Kaomon * Suitmon(Enhancement Evolution)' '---> * Suitmon (Enhancement Evolution)' '---> * Suitmon (Enhancement Evolution) ---> * Suitmon (Chaos Warp Evolution)---> * Charitymon (Chaos Warp Evolution) ---> * Locomon '(Super Evolution {Xros Wars Variant})---> 'GranLocomon * Beelzebumon H '''---> '''Samaelmon DigiXros's: Let me put this out there; Anything with a " * " is unofficial. This is largely incomplete, and DigiXros's will be added to individual profiles once all fan pages of the Crimson Blaze Army are complete. For now DigiXros's will only be found on this list. * Kaomon Enjeru Sword(Kaomon + Charitymon) * SuitKaomon(Kaomon + Suitmon) * Warrior Kaomon(Kaomon + Suitmon + Charitymon) * Kaomon Ranger(Kaomon +Lilitumon) * Kaomon Lunabow(Kaomon + Lunamon) * High-Noon Kaomon Bandit '''(High-Noon Kaomon + Lilitumon) * '''High-Noon Kaomon Enjeru Sword(High-Noon Kaomon + Charitymon) * High-Noon Kaomon Raider(High-Noon Kaomon + Lilitumon + Captain Hookmon)* * High-Noon Kaomon R-Grey Cannon(High-Noon Kaomon + Rize Greymon) * High-Noon Kaomon X4B(High-Noon Kaomon + Charitymon + Rize Greymon + Beelzebumon H) * High-Noon Kaomon MegaloRailBuster(High-Noon Kaomon + MegaloGrowmon (Orange) + Steam Suitmon) * Midnight Kaomon Teardrop Yumi(Midnight Kaomon + Lunamon) * Z'd Midnight Kaomon(Midnight Kaomon + Z'd Garurumon)* * Midnight Kaomon Hover Suit(Midnight Kaomon + Hover Suitmon) * HyperioKaomon Battalion Mode(HyperioKaomon + RizeGreymon + Z'd Garurumon + MegaloGrowmon (Orange)) * HyperioKaomon Brigade Mode(HyperioKaomon + Stealth Suitmon + Sealsdramon + Commandramons) * ArtemiKaomon Chess( ArtemiKaomon + PawnChessmons (Black) + PawnChessmons White + Knightmon + QueenChessmon) * ArtemiKaomon Ballista(ArtemiKaomon + Hagurumons + CaptainHookmon + Z'd Garurumon) * Skyborn Kaomon X-Calibur(Pronounced "Cross-Calibur"/ read as "Xros Calibur") (Skyborn Kaomon + Dietymon + Power Suitmon) * Skyborn Kaomon X-Calibur Superior Mode(Skyborn Kaomon + Dietymon + Power Suitmon + Samaelmon) * Nano Suitmon(Suitmon + Nanomon) * MegaSuitmon A(Power Suitmon + Firamon + Z'd Garurumon + Pegasusmon + Lunamon + Bearmon) * MegaSuitmon S(Powersuitmon + Commandramons + PawnChessmons (Black) + PawnChessmons (White) + Meramons + Blue Meramons + Solarmons + Hagurumons)* * MegaSuitmonV(Power Suitmon + GranLocomon + Blimpmon + Nautilusmon) * Beel Lilitumon(Lilitumon + Beelzebumon H + Mervamon) * Lady Lilitumon(Lilitumon + Lord Knightmon) * Lilitumon Femme Fatale(Lilitumon + Angewomon + QueenChessmon + Mervamon) * Angewomon X2(Angewomon + Rize Greymon) * Angewomon X3(Angewomon + Rize Greymon + Firamon) * Angewomon X4(Angewomon + Rize Greymon + Firamon + Z'd Garurumon) * Angewomon Twin Sword(Angewomon + Darcmon + Clavis Angemon) * Sgt.Sealsdramon(Sealsdramon + Commandramons) * Lt. Sealsdramon(Sealsdramon + Commandramons + Steam Suitmon) * SrA. Sealsdramon(Sealsdramon + Commandramons + Hover Suitmon) * CPO. Sealsdramon(Sealsdramon + Commandramons + Stealth Suitmon) * SM. Sealsdramon(Sealsdramon + Commandramons + Power Sutimon) * MegaloGrowmon Rampage Mode(MegaloGrowmon (Orange) + Solarmons + Steam Suitmon + PawnChessmons Black) * MegaloGrowmon Rampage Mode MKII(MegaloGrowmon (Orange) + Solarmons + Steam Suitmon + PawnChessmons (Black) + PawnChessmons (White)) * AAG MegaloGrowmon(MegaloGrowmon (Orange) + Nanomon + Z'd Garurumon + Solarmons) * Warrior QueenChessmon(Queen Chessmon + PawnChessmons (Black) + Knightmon + PawnChessmons (White)) * High QueenChessmon(Queen Chessmon + PawnChessmons (Black) + Knightmon + PawnChessmons (White) + Lord Knightmon) * Ghost Beelzebumon(Beelzebumon H + Death Meramon + Meramons + Blue Meramons + Behemoth) * Beelzebumon Sniper(Beelzebumon H + Commandrsmons + Stealth Suitmon) * Beelzebumon Crusader Mode(Beelzebumon H + Pegasusmon + Knightmon + PawnChessmons (White)) * Beelzebumon Crusader Mode Fighter(Mode Change from Beelzebumon Cursader Mode) * Trollmon '(Ogremon + Fugamon + Hyagomon) "'Out of Army" DigiXros's: These DigiXros's are performed using Digimon that are not members of the Crimson Blaze Army. * Shoutmon X10(Shoutmon X7 + Skyborn Kaomon + Power Suitmon + Deitymon) * Shoutmon X11(Shoutmon X7 + Skyborn Kaomon + Power Suitmon + Deitymon + Samaelmon)* * Omegamon X5(Omegamon + Hououmon + Herakle Kabuterimon + Rosemon + Vikemon) * Omegamon X7(Omegamon + Hououmon + Herakle Kabuterimon + Rosemon + Vikemon + Seraphimon + Ophanimon) * Imperialdramon Templar Mode(Imperialdramon Fighter Mode + Valkrimon + Slash Angemon) * Skyborn Dukemon(Dukemon Crimson Mode + Skyborn Kaomon) * Power Suit Galgomon(Saint Galgomon + Power Suitmon) * Deity Sakuyamon(Sakuyamon + Deitymon) * Sael Justimon(Justimon + Samaelmon) * ShiningBurst Greymon(Shine Greymon Burst Mode + Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode + Rosemon Burst Mode + Ravmon Burst Mode) Category:Fan fiction